Always
by 80sUnLoveChild
Summary: Holtz thought Angel hadn't changed, What if someone was there to show he had? AU s3 Angel and s6 Buffy
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss. Some dialogue is taken from different episodes of the series. **

*******

Fred's fingers tapped away at the computer almost in a rhythm, Gunn polished his axe while Wes was hunched over the scroll they had acquired earlier, they were all waiting for his 'Eureka' moment when the symbols formed words in his mind and he understood what was prophesized. From his position near the desk he could hear Angel and Cordy's bumbling conversation, 200 plus years and the boy had still not mastered the art of small talk, or any kind of talk really. s

"Angel loves me! I love him!"

"Oh my god!"

"You guys love us and we love you guys!"

Gunn looked over at Fred amused; she shared a small grin at him, her hair bobbing slightly.

"We love you Angel!"

Even Wes chorused with them without taking his eyes off the page. Gunn set down the axe, two coats of polish was more than enough. Fred was frowning at her computer, she looked so cute when her forehead crinkled like that; she barely resembled the taco loving, cave dwelling girl they had rescued months ago.

"Damn it!"

Wes's fist slammed on the table, carefully missing the delicate scroll.

"What's twisting your panties English?"

Wes had pulled his glasses off and was cleaning them; something he did when upset, before returning them to his nose, his fingers now rubbing at his temples, his agitation very evident.

"It's this Ga-Shandi cross text. I'm far from fluent and it's very tricky."

"And here I thought they made you head boy **because** you spoke fluent Ga-Shandi!" Gunn joked with a smirk. "Do you know anyone who is fluent? Maybe they could take a look."

The dark look that crossed Wes's face answered his question, Fred's fingers hovered a moment and she turned to look at Wes, turning back to Gunn she nodded towards Wes, Gunn groaned inwardly.

"You do, don't you? Why are you looking like this isn't a good thing?"

Wes sighed, reaching for the phone. He had that look on his face; that look that said he would rather listen to Angel sing than do this; it was an unnerving look.

"It's Giles; Angel wouldn't want me to call him but I have to."

_Giles? _Fred mouthed to Gunn who shrugged, he didn't recognise the name and luckily Angel was still too involved with his conversation with Cordy to be listening in on their conversation. Wes's face was rumpled, his hand all but strangling the phone. A faint voice was heard on the other side of the phone.

"Giles its Wesley." He paused. "We need your help."

The doors to the hotel opened and a bag was dropped on the floor. Angel and Cordy fell silent, Gunn glanced over at Fred who had come to stand beside him, abandoning the computer. Leaning across the desk, Gunn swore silently his eyes moving to Angel whose face was whiter than usual.

"Darla."

"Hello, lover. Long time no see."

This was not going to end well.

***

Tara was beside him looking in earnest at Willow, just as he was at Buffy, their voices harmonising together, entwining as one.

"_Wish I could stay." _

Oblivious to the two, Buffy and Willow continued their conversation. The phone to the Magic Box rang breaking the stillness and Giles moved to answer it, Buffy and Willow looked over in interest; the phone only rang when it was bad news.

"Magic Box."

He listened silently, recognising the voice, that small feeling of dread curdling in his stomach.

"Wesley? We have our own sit-"

He broke off as the phone clattered and he heard a rush of voices on the other end, Cordelia's ringing out louder than the rest.

"Wesley? Wesley?"

Buffy's face darkened, curiosity colouring her face, she moved forward slowly coming to hover just beyond his shoulder, the top of her head barely brushed there.

"Giles, I'll explain when you arrive, it's essential that you get here immediately. Darla is pregnant."

The line went dead and much like those idiotic actors in a movie he stared at it in shock. Buffy placed an hand on his arm, concern etched on her face, a question coming to her lips. The door opened with its cheerful bell, and the question died on her lips, a new one forming. Dawn was thrown into the store stumbling over her feet, Spike just behind her. Buffy rushed to her side, taking in her split lip and rapidly swelling jaw.

"Dawn!"

Giles's eyes softened at the sight, momentarily forgetting what Wesley had just told him.

"What happened?"

Tara looked down feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry; I just left her for a minute."

Spike spat at the ground, blood staining the floor.

"Lucky I happened by then. Found the little bit being taken by some demon minions, my guess he's the one whose caused the Rodger and Hammerstein's amateur theatre."

Xander narrowed his eyes with a snicker. s

"Just happened by? You weren't already lurking near the windows hoping to catch a glimpse of Buffy?"

Spike flipped the boy off, his mouth opening to hurl an insult back at him. Giles head throbbed; they hadn't the time for this. Darla; the resurrected vampire was pregnant.

"All of you shut up!"

Even Spike fell silent, all eyes in the room turning to him. His fingers itched to clean his glasses but he resisted. He walked swiftly around the counter his eyes falling on Buffy. She looked between him and the phone. Xander gaped openly at him but it was Anya that voiced everyone's question.

"What's-"

She was cut off by Buffy's soft voice.

"It's Angel."

***

It was very rare in his line of work that someone's aura was so easily seen, one usually had to bare their soul for it to be read. But that was not needed for now. Cordy and Darla had shut themselves away in his room, her anger at Angel all but hitting him in the face. Angel's guilt was also suffocating the air which also had a hint of desperation flavouring it. Angel had taken to pacing the small area in front of the bar.

"I don't see how anything spawned by Darla and me could be good."

Lorne wanted to interrupt, the aura of the baby was not evil; it was an instrument of good but Angel and the gang were oblivious to his sputtering.

"You know the first prophecy that said that the vampire with a soul would be pivotal in the battle between good and evil?"

Wes had guilt seeping into his words and it made Lorne's head spin, how could such a small group have so many strong emotions at one time. Angel hummed slightly as he walked and it hit him. Literally.

"I think he's waking up."

"Fred, slap him again."

It was like he was Dorothy returning from Oz, except the dream was reality. Four anxious faces peered over him, two strong arms helping him up.

"Sea breeze."

He managed to wheeze out, mildly annoyed that no one even moved to make one.

"Lorne, what did you see?"

The stage began to crackle with energy and their heads turned, a gush of wind shot out and seven people collapsed on his stage, Cordy ran out from the back room brandishing a sword. A short blonde was the first of the travellers to move, springing up with surprising grace. She moved lithely to stand before Angel; they stared at each other silently. She looked to be twenty but there was something about her that suggested she was older than her years. He knew who she was, and more importantly with one look why she was here. Lorne felt almost like he was intruding on a very private moment. The two moved and were hugging; they fit together seamlessly almost like their bodies were made to fit in the others. One word fell from his lips.

"Kyrumption."

Behind him Fred nodded her agreement wordlessly. The six other travellers had moved to their feet, the youngest holding her wrist in pain. The two warriors moved away from each other, sharing a private smile.

"Buffy."

Her name sounded perfect on his lips; over her head he regarded each of the rest with a nod.

Fred's eyes flashed with recognition and Gunn's hand found its way to the small of her back.

"We're going to need that chart."

***

**Hi guys, this is just an idea I had when watching Angel. Holtz thought Angel had not changed, what if Buffy were there to show him he had? What would have happened to Connor; with Angel by her side, needing her would she feel something and not resort to sleeping with Spike? Well here is how I think it could have gone down. Please review and just for all those misguided Spuffy fans out there this is most definitely BA, but it is Spike friendly- he's an interesting character after all, just not with Buffy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss. **

***

Angel was in the middle of the room, his hand clasped in that of the Slayer. The youngest of the group still held one wrist in her other hand and was swaying slightly. The dark haired man helped her to a seat, which she slid into with a thud breaking the silence of the room. Wesley cleared his throat looking over at Angel with trepidation. Buffy left his side to squat in front of Dawn, smiling gratefully at Fred who handed her a bandage she had pulled from her bag along with a small bottle of alcohol and some cotton swabs.

"Thanks."

"Oh no problem, with all the demons and lawyers that want to kill Angel it's just good sense to keep this stuff in my bag. Well that and some kind of weapon and if Cordelia asks; lip gloss."

Fred smiled gamely at Buffy who nodded somewhat shell shocked by the girls rambling.

"Hey Freddikins how bout we give the beautiful babes some room to freshen up, we don't want our pregnant princess getting a whiff of that blood and coming out swinging."

Lorne gently pulled Fred away and back towards Gunn who was standing by the door to the club with his hubcap axe. Smiling gamely at the rest of the group Lorne clapped his hands and headed for the bar, his head was still hurting from the readings he had gotten from Angel, not to mention the new vibes coming in from these six strangers, there was definitely something not right with them.

"Now Angel Cakes I know I'm the host around here but I think it's up to you for the introductions."

He tipped his glass, greedily gulping down his sea breeze while Angel awkwardly looked around the room, Xander still looked at him with contempt, a gawking blonde attached firmly to his side, she was vaguely familiar.

"Dead Boy."

Angel grimaced, he'd forgotten about that nickname, Gunn smothered a grin both at the name and Angel's face while Willow glared at her long time friend. Stepping forward she embraced the vampire who returned the hug clumsily.

"It's good to see you, although one of these times it will have to be when the news isn't all doom and gloomy. I mean it's not like we can barbecue on the beach but there will have to be some kind of occasion that calls for happy dances and songs."

Anya looked at Willow incredulously moving away from Xander to stand next to the red haired witch.

"Are you forgetting what we just escaped? The whole song and dance nightmare?" Anya's arms crossed her chest, her chin jutting forth indignantly. "It was all retro pastiche and uncomfortable honesty."

Tara coughed quietly shifting away from Willow who looked confused.

"And let us never speak of it again, now that is far, far away and not here." Xander added nodding his head emphatically.

"Do I want to know?" Wesley asked Giles as they both pulled off the glasses and polished them almost in unison earning a silent giggle from Fred.

"There was a demon, a dancing demon."

"Or witches" Xander chipped in; Anya elbowed him as he felt the heat of two glares on him. "Some evil witches."

"Or bunnies." Anya added as her fiancée shrunk into her under Willow and Tara's glares. The fang gang looked at the other people with a mixture of interest and alarm. Buffy stood back up satisfied with the patchwork on Dawn's arm.

"There was some kind of epidemic of the musical variety in Sunnydale, we left Spike to fix it, let him sing to his hearts content cause personally I was all songed out, nor will I ever be able to remove the image of Clem doing his best Shakira impersonation from my mind."

Lorne looked intrigued, something that did not sit well with the Scoobies. Now that her arm was all bandaged up Dawn side stepped the table and hugged Angel, tall enough now that her head tucked under his chin. Buffy smiled at the sight, not seeing Giles watch on sombrely.  
"Okay Dawnie I know he doesn't need to breathe but-"  
Dawn pulled back from Angel and arched one eye brow at her sister.  
"Yeah, yeah sis you're not the only one who missed him you know!"  
Angel shook his head as the two girls bickered, if he closed his eyes he could almost believe it was three years earlier and he was at Buffy's house after a night of patrolling, without Joyce's knowledge of course.  
"I liked it better when you were too young to come to Scooby meetings."  
"Scooby meetings? What does that make you Daphne?" Gunn snorted with laughter. Buffy frowned.  
"Ha, I never really thought about it."  
"And perhaps now is not the best time to ponder such things when we have other issues to discuss."  
If he could the tops of Angel's ears would be burning red, every set of eyes in the room fixed on him.

"Not to interrupt something important with well something more important."

Cordelia stumbled into the room, the aura around her beginning to swirl, something, which only Lorne could see. He cried out a warning but his words seemed to blur into one indistinguishable sound. Wes jumped forward easing the flailing girl into a chair while Fred searched through her bag for Cordelia's pain pills. Lorne handed her a glass of whatever was in the bottle closest to him.

"Okay, what the hell was that?"  
"And you people think I'm tactless, I'm fine Xander thanks for asking."

Cordelia's hands strangled the cup that Lorne handed her grimacing as the liquor burned her throat slightly, at least now she understood why Doyle was so fond of whiskey after one of his episodes. Angel pulled away from the group to look at Cordy, who smiled at him slightly, still pissed but pleased he was worried about her. Drinking from the glass once more she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Lorne you need to call the furies set up some kind of perimeter spell so nothing can come in, nothing; not human, not demon, not plastic, not those ugly rubber shoes people wear nothing."

"What did you see?" Wes asked, as he rubbed her back, Giles's eyes widening in shock, his mouth open in aghast.  
"She can see? She has the sight?"  
"Yeah Giles she's had the sight back going on like six years now, we killed Sabrina's cracked out mum, remember?"  
Gunn snorted at Xander's story, shaking his head. Wes, taking pity on those that did not know, explained.

"She has visions, sent from the powers to guide Angel on his path, his destiny."  
Buffy smirked at the last word, her shoulder brushing Angel's side.  
"Don't you just love that word, check us out all with the having of destinies, aren't we special? We should form a club."  
He half smiled back at her, his hand seeking hers out. From the back room Darla cried out in pain.  
"That's what I saw." Cordy exclaimed, keeping her eyes closed she yelled out commands. "Buffy grab Darla, Wes get the chains, Willow conjure a cage, something that will hold her until we can figure everything out."

The redhead nodded immediately chanting in Latin as the very pregnant vampire charged into the room, her face covered in its vampiric visage. Gunn was covering the exit while Buffy and Angel tried to restrain her, Willow's eyes flickering black, something that did not go unnoticed by Tara.  
"Where's Wes with those chains?" Buffy asked through gritted teeth, Angel shrugged as he pinned Darla's arm behind her, pregnancy had apparently increased her strength and he was aching through the strain. Willow raised her hands, and Tara shouted for them to jump clear. The air around Darla turned a crackling green, she touched the energy that swam around her but couldn't break free off it. Wes ran back into the room holding the heavy chains not understanding why Buffy was rolling her eyes at him or Giles smirk of amusement.  
"What?"

***

Being a time travelling demon meant he didn't care much for patience, he didn't really need it. Whatever little patience he did have was extinguished by this human. He was unimpressed with the demons for hire and hadn't mentioned exactly what his plan was for killing Angelus. He wasn't exceptionally morbid, a simple beheading would be fine but Holtz seemed oddly fixated on some kind of poetic justice, this was damaging his calm.

"I pulled you out of your time to kill Angel on my time and since you don't seem that rushed about the whole thing I'm beginning to get angry! I sought you out but its not like there isn't a mile long list of people just dying to be in your shoes, most of them right here in LA."  
Holtz didn't even move his eyes form the various TV screens in the room, his head only moving slightly when a different program caught his interest.  
"If you have problems with my method I encourage you to seek those other interests but I assure you that there will be no worse infliction of pain than what I will bestow upon Angelus."

"And this infliction will be happening when exactly? I've got prophecies to deal with, more lives to ruin. Life of a demon, you'd think with my abilities I'd get a better appointment at Frederick Fekkai."  
Clearing his throat Sahjahn turned away from Holtz before disappearing altogether. Holtz still getting used to the fashion of the day left the cave and headed out into the night, he had many things to gather, Angelus was smart and cruel he would need a special kind of hunter if he wanted to kill him this time around. They shouldn't be too hard to find this time around, if anything the world seemed bleaker than his time, the world colder, the people more cruel, his mission would be easy and that was something he took no comfort in.

***

This is the darker side of vampire and demon slaying, sure there's the risk of stains, grievous bodily harm and death but they never warn you about the mind numbing hours spent thumbing through endless volumes of books in the hopes of finding that one little clue as to how the hell to save the world this time. It was a thankless job and one that Buffy had never been good at, even less now that she was back from the grave, she didn't have the patience to turn page after page and grow increasingly numb to the images and tales of horror. Giles and Wesley were cowered in one corner together translating that Ga Shundi thingamabob, Anya had long ago given up and was drooling on the book in front of her, something that Wesley would probably have a fit over when he noticed.  
"Just once it would be awesome to open a book and have the answer be on the very first page, but no it will always be on the last page on the book at the bottom of the never ending pile. I have nightmares about this, death by paper cut." Cordelia slammed the book shut and pushed it away from her stretching before reaching for the next, Xander snickered from the table next to her.  
"Three years and you haven't changed a bit, still as dramatic as always, how you never made it as an actress I'll never know."  
Oh here was a headache they all did not need.  
"Excuse me Xander Harris, but I realized that I had a higher purpose, helping Angel, what else do you do beside quiver in fear while Buffy fights demons, oh that's right you build shelves!" Cordelia snapped.

Xander smirked. "How did you get cursed with the visions? Seem pretty painful to be a gift; what's that old saying? Karma's a bitch? I guess all those years in high school finally caught up with you huh Cordy?"

Gunn rose from his seat opposite Xander and stared down at him and Angel growled.  
"These visions were a gift, a gift from a very special person and you are not half the man he was, even if he was part-demon! I have a purpose and he gave it to me, all you ever gave me was a rebar through the chest!"

Buffy watched as the taller girl stalked away and joined Fred in one of the booths, her face etched in pain. Turning her gaze to Angel she was not surprised to see the same pain mirrored there. Her lips formed the word but she didn't breathe it out remembering all too clearly the agonizing hurt of losing someone. She squeezed Angel's hand rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, earning the slightest of smiles in return.  
"Are you okay?" It was so soft only his vampiric hearing would be able to pick it up he nodded.  
"Fine, my love."  
"Uh guys, I think I've got something." Dawn snapped her fingers, dropping the heavy tome in front of Buffy and Angel. "My Sumerian is still shaky but it seems to refer to some kind of prophecy, something about an impossible birth." She squinted mentally translating the words. "It says its foretold on the Nyazian scrolls."  
Wesley peered over the girl's shoulder at the text nodding along.  
"She's quite right, when did you learn Sumerian?" He asked, "Never mind that, Giles and I are still at work translating the scrolls, it sees the answers we seek are hidden there. I suggest Buffy, Angel and Gunn do a quick sweep of the surrounding areas and make sure we are in no immediate danger while the rest of you get some rest. There are still something I need from the hotel."  
"Who died and made him boss?" Xander asked.

"Okay Xander either shut up or pitch in, or if you would prefer I can kick your ass back to Sunnydale and you can sing a duet with Spike, your choice."

For once in his life Xander chose not to comment and sat back down without a word.  
"Wes is right, everybody get some rest, Buffy and I will do a quick sweep and swing by the hotel, Lorne start calling your contacts see if there are any new players in town and Gunn you should check in with your crew let them now that something's coming and they should be ready, the more fighters we have in our arsenal the better. Wes, Giles stay here and work on that translation, we need to know exactly what it says about this pregnancy, we're flying blind we don't even know what that is growing inside her."  
Darla moaned clutching at her stomach in agony.  
"It's a parasite and I can't get rid of it. I've been to every shaman and voodoo doctor I could find."  
"This may sound naïve of me but did you ever try a regular doctor?" Tara asked.  
"Vampire." Darla growled at the girl who shrunk away from her.  
"Well we don't need a doctor, just their equipment." Fred said slowly.  
"Great you guys work on that and we'll patrol."  
Dawn stretched her neck and turned to Lorne, yawning.  
"Can I take the bed?"

***

_Thanks for the reviews I received, but I know you guys can do better than that! So I say this, review if you are a B/A shipper and there are any old faces you would like to pop up in this story, because it is not really a WhedonVerse fic unless at least one person comes back from the dead, at least for one chapter anyway!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss, NOT YOU YA DAMN KUZUIS WHO ARE TRYING TO RUIN BUFFY WITH A NEW MOVIE ****WITHOUT**** ANGEL, GILES, WILLOW, XANDER, ETC. HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF DECENCY- BLASPHEMY I SAY!**

**Ch 3…**

*******

"Nothing, more nothing oh and for a change, nothing!"  
"Ooh, ha, I'm awake!" Anya jumped as the Xander slammed his book shut, wiping drool from her chin.  
"It's okay An, Dawn and Lorne passed out hours ago." Xander rubbed her back as she stretched hoping that his own agitation would lessen. Then again he never had been particularly lucky.  
"Argh, It's getting worse, the pain it's too much." Darla was coiled around her stomach, her whole body shaking.  
"I bet that's what all those people thought when you sank your dirty fangs into them, think of it as payback, it's a bitch."  
With Buffy and Angel gone and Cordy asleep Xander was venting his frustration at being here on Darla, plus he was still harboring some anger towards the vampire that murdered his friend.  
"Too bad Willow's not here we could put some kind of witch fu on her to make her shut up."  
For once he didn't bother telling his bride-to-be that she was being tactless, he happened to agree. Fred yawned loudly as her fingers clacked across the keyboard; she had been on the damn thing all night muttering somewhat incoherently the whole time.  
"I'm sorry Wes I've run the numbers at least a dozen times and according to these calculations the Tro- Clon should be here now." Fred glanced over at Darla still hunched over her stomach moaning in agony. "And I'm pretty sure it's in this room."  
"Heads up one baby picture making machine coming through."  
Gunn pulled the machine into the room as though it were no effort at all, Willow following behind him somewhat wearily, she looked drained.  
"Will are you okay?"  
She waved off her long time friend, collapsing into one of the booths.  
"Just need to recharge, the spell took a lot out of me."  
"It was tight, Sabrina here got us through the hospital and out without a single camera spotting us, not even the people saw and trust me a black man in a hospital without some kind of bleeding wound stands out." He smirked almost proud of this fact. "I checked in with Rondell, the boys aint too happy about playing guard to the hell spawn but they'll be here."  
Wes smiled thinly resembling the stuffy man from Sunnydale, all that was missing was his suit replaced by stubble and an increasingly baggy sweater.  
"Good, the furies have strengthened the sanctuary spell, only our people will be able to come and go from the building. Lorne's contacts have heard rumblings of some kind of uprising but nothing substantiated, many still regard the pregnancy to be myth, he did what he could to ensure it stay that way. Now that we have the machine I suggest-"  
Fred cleared her throat, still somewhat timid but becoming increasingly more confident with each passing day.  
"Uh shouldn't we wait for Angel? I mean theoretically this would be the only chance he has to see his baby for the first time with his friends and family that is presuming that the Shanshu prophecy is still years from being fulfilled." Fred rambled not seeing the looks from both Cordelia and Wesley, the ones that clearly begged her to stop talking, Cordelia even going as far as to mime slitting her throat. "Although one could make the argument that given he found the love of his life now that the powers would allow the prophecy to be fulfilled within the next few years so that it would not be in vain and also so that if this baby is human he would be able to be an actual father to it."  
She smiled gamely at the somewhat shocked room, Gunn was grinning at her in that way that made her ears turn pink while Giles and Wesley both looked somewhat bewildered.  
"Okay and in English that would be what exactly?"  
"Ok what our little Fred was saying is that we should wait for Angel before doing the sonogram which I actually agree with, wouldn't hurt to have him and Buffy here when we let Mama Vamp out of the bubble." Cordy came to stand by Fred who was shrinking under the gaze of everyone in the room.  
"Yeah I got that part, it was the shoe shine thingie that made the kind of sense that's not, or was that only me?" Xander looked around the room, "Oh god was that only me?"  
"Uh no, I'm confused too, I've never found any reference to a Shanshu Prophecy, Wesley?"  
The younger ex watcher squirmed under the heat of the gaze Cordelia had on him, Angel had all but ordered them to never reveal to the Sunnydale gang about the prophecy but then again he wasn't the boss anymore and they had ways of making him talk. Avoiding the eyes of Cordelia he sighed.  
"Some years ago Angel recovered the scrolls of Aberjahn which contained the Shanshu Prophecy. A prophecy which foretold that the vampire with a soul would play an important part in the apocalypse and through many trials, several plagues and the sort would die."  
"You say one thing Xander Harris and I will feed you those shoes your girlfriend is wearing, which are gorgeous by the way." Cordy glared once more at Wesley giving her silent consent for him to continue.  
"That the demon in Angel would die and the human would live, essentially he would be granted his humanity after proving himself to the Powers That Be." The room fell silent except for the groans of Darla, which they had become increasingly used, to, now no more than a humming background noise.  
The door above screeched closed and Buffy and Angel both slightly mussed but not really show any signs of wear appeared in the club. Buffy peeled her jacket off and threw it over a chair turning to face the group.  
"So what did we miss?"

***

Justine had been the perfect choice, parents killed when she was younger, sister murdered by vampires. It was too easy to bring her into his cause, she had passed his test, lasted long enough for him to find her worthy and now she had begun the task he had assigned to her; finding others like them. The vampires they had subdued and kept chained in the basement of a defunct factory downtown were nothing more than punching bags that they replaced every few days, it would do his new fighters no good to practice on vampires that were not at full strength.  
"Very good Aubrey."  
She had been a surprise, far more ruthless than he had imagined, although one tends to become that way after losing her only son, heard his screams of agony as he burnt away. Yes everybody here had their own tale of woe, reason for hating the creatures of the night.  
"Halt!"  
Throwing the stake without so much as a second glance the vampire disappeared in a halo of dust releasing one of his fighters.  
"Never turn your back on one of them." Ignoring the fighter who was coughing from being strangled by the vampire he strode to the stairs. "Justine take charge, I'll be back by the morning with a replacement."  
Why yes, she was the perfect choice, doing exactly as he said, she was a slave and he was the master, he took an almost perverse amusement in it. The world had changed; it had been over a hundred years after all. The darkness had flourished, seeping into the human coil corrupting from within; it disgusted him. Burrowed into his stomach and settled in painfully.  
"Tick tock, time's wasting and Angelus aint getting any older, unlike you."  
"Sahjahn." Somehow his tone remained civil although the demon that stood before him looked anything but.  
"Look I've got stuff to do, plagues, massacres to watch so really could you speed this up? Take that sharp little stick there and shove it through his chest, easy as pie, comprende?"  
"As I promised I will show him no mercy, my fighters are almost ready, Angelus will be dust. He will feel his skin burn away, his muscles liquefy and his bones shatter."  
"This, I like the sound of, any chance you could have it done by Monday?"  
Holtz glared at the demon, stalking past him into one of the many dank and dark alleys of Los Angeles.  
"It shall be done, now leave me be."  
No mercy, what he had was stronger than mercy; conviction.

***

The room was silent when a yawning Dawn and a satin robe clad Lorne stumbled in.  
"Whoa quiet down everyone, the vibes in here could freeze an Eskimo." He shrunk down from the look Angel gave him. "Okay crumb-cake backing away. What's going on?"  
Xander shrugged gesturing with his head to the obviously in pain Darla.  
"Well Darla's in pain. It hurts, my god it hurts. That's pretty much all she can say. Wes was just about to check what's baking in the oven."  
"Mmhm, I got that. I meant what's with the big scary traitor vibes. Heavy ones, a lot of people in this room aren't playing the honesty card and its breaking hearts faster than an Elton John at Princess Diana's funeral."  
"I'm with Lorne, you've all been with the avoidy since me and Angel came in." Buffy fixed her gaze on Willow, almost always the most malleable when under her stare. "Willow?"  
Her lip was chaffing from her teeth gnawing at it.  
"Well, uh, it seems that, well there is this, um, you know. I think this is something that Angel should tell you."  
Cordy rolled her eyes, she'd forgotten just how babble happy Willow could get when in the spotlight, they were lucky no one had asked her to sing. Taking pity on the girl she turned to her boss.  
"Angel, they know." Her eyes were wide and she stressed the words, the already pale vampire seemed to lose more colour. And Fred clasped the arm of Gunn, burying her face behind him.  
"Angel something you need to tell me?" She asked slowly locking her eyes on him. This was why he hadn't stayed to say goodbye after her graduation, he can't say no to her, not when those eyes are locked on him.  
"I wanted to tell you, but it never seemed right. By the time I found out you were with Riley and then…" He choked up, Buffy knew how his sentence ended. _And then she died._ Everyone else was trying to act as though they weren't all listening in on the obviously private conversation, well everyone except Anya who was openly staring. Buffy turned to Lorne and he nodded not bothering to wait for her to ask, she led him into the rumpled bedroom and sat on the bed.  
"Angel what is it because you're scaring me."  
He was fidgeting, it was weird to see Angel not in control, she reached for his hands and folded them in her own, trying to settle her racing heart.  
"It was during my first year here, we'd had some trouble with that law firm."  
"Wolfram and Hart." Buffy added softly, vaguely remembering the details.  
"Right, we found these scrolls." He glossed over how he acquired them. "And there was this prophecy. It talked about the vampire with a soul, that he would Shanshu."  
"Shanshu." She repeated trying to absorb it all. "What does it mean?"  
"To die." Buffy bit back a sob. "And to live." She looked at him in confusion. "That one day my demon would die and I would live, human."  
Tears openly fell from his eyes mixing with Buffy's own as she cradled his head to her chest.  
"Why didn't you tell me this when I came back?"  
Angel pulled away to face his soul mate, his face barely a centimeter away from Buffy's own.  
"It said this would only happen after numerous trials, apocalypses, plagues. There is no timeline here and I didn't want you to pin your future on something that may or may not happen for centuries."  
Buffy smiled wryly, that was her Angel always making the hard choices so that she didn't have to.  
"It wont be centuries Angel, I wont let it. The Powers that Be have their champion and if they want this slayer on their side they wont let it take that long either." His face was grasped between her hands, tears spilling from her eyes; hesitantly she closed the gap between them and kissed him. He clung to her wildly, afraid to let go, to open his eyes and realize this to be all a dream, one he'd had every night since he had left her side. One that he was almost too afraid to give voice too, that it would diminish it somehow, make it not come true.  
"So is that it? No other secrets?" She asked as she finally pulled away from him.  
"No, you already know the rest. But you, my beloved there is something you aren't telling."  
"Angel, I--"  
"They need to know Buffy, know where you were. I wish I could say I was sorry that they brought you back but I'm too selfish, I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have you in it."  
"How can I?" She looked so young innocent, her face streaked with tears just like that day that had never happened, which she knew about and had cried with him over the last time they met.  
"Because if you don't you'll end up resenting them."  
Angel guided Buffy's head to his chest where his heart lay and had once beat, but just for her, it only ever beat for her.  
"I'll tell them, I will but right now we have other things to worry about."  
She reluctantly pulled herself from his embrace and made towards the door, her hand stretched back towards him.  
"Come on."  
He followed after her, their hands closely entwined.

***

**Thanks for checking in. I have taken your suggestions into account and yes I am most definitely considering a return for both Oz and Doyle. There's even the slightest of chances that we will see the return of another brunette Sunnydale favourite. Well you'll see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss.**

**Ch4…**

***

Silence. For once the halls of the Karaoke bar were silent, no demon crooning or humans butchering music, nothing. Oh well except the steady heartbeat of a healthy baby boy.  
"You have a son."  
Angel's hand found its way to Buffy's and squeezed tightly tears having sprung to his eyes, she was surprised to feel tears in her own.  
"Wow." She breathed the word staring at the blobby thing on the screen.  
"The little parasite."  
And just like that the mood was ruined, the awe was gone, replaced by the business of working out what the hell this all meant.  
"Well it appears human, a healthy baby boy." Wesley repeated. "He is fully grown, Darla should be going into labour at any moment."  
Xander took a conspicuous step back earning an eye roll from Willow.  
"We'll have to set up an area for her to give birth. We'll need towels, boiling water-"  
"And a person who knows how to deliver a baby?" Cordelia finished looking ruefully at Wes. "Somehow I doubt we could Sabrina all that over here."  
Darla howled with pain once more, the barrier back up now that Wesley had finished the ultrasound.  
"Guys, I think something's wrong."  
Blood soaked the chair under Darla who was screaming. Tara was staring at the pregnant vampire with a curious expression.  
"The baby's in distress, it's rejecting Darla's body."  
"What do you mean?" Giles asked with obvious interest stepping closer to the timid witch.  
"It isn't supposed to be there."  
"Not to be rude Tara but where have you been? Resurrected vamp mama of course its not meant to be there." Xander interjected earning yet another glare from Willow.  
"No, the baby's aura is good, its at complete odds with Darla's, they share no traits."  
It was Fred who figured out what Tara was trying to explain first, recognition dawning on her face. Stepping out from behind Gunn she looked back at the frozen image on the screen.  
"She's just the vessel."  
All the eyes swung between the frail Texan and the pregnant vampire.  
"It's protected, I can't get rid of it."  
This piqued the interest of Gunn who pulled Fred behind him and pointed his crossbow to her stomach.  
"So if I shot this at your stomach nothing would happen?"  
Darla waved her hands at the stomach invitingly.  
"Let's not and say we did. I'm still stuck on the vessel part, if it's not Darla's child whose is it?" Buffy asked pushing the crossbow away and turning her stare on Giles, her research aficionado.  
"Come on G-Man, the prophecy that's got you and Wesley squealing like school girls has got to say something about this."  
Cordelia hid a smirk at Giles loathed nickname slurping from her water as cover.  
"So sorry we couldn't find the cliff notes for you! It's written in several dead languages, several of which are believed to be lost and contradict each other. To the best of our knowledge the prophecy itself is not finished."  
Dawn, feeling revived from her nap was studying the scroll with an interest not found in the other scoobies.  
"This part here, it refers to the guardian of the dark. The dark in most esoteric languages meaning evil or hell, it's not crazy to assume it refers to Buffy, I mean she is the guardian of the hellmouth right?"  
The occupants of the room all stared at her, which she returned evenly, what else was she supposed to do when she was stuck at the Magic Box for hours? Angel's hand tightened around Buffy's as he gauged what Dawn was implying. The large snort from Xander indicated he too had finally arrived.  
"You think Darla's carrying Buffy and Angel's kid? That's impossible, I could maybe buy the two vampires theory but one vampire plus one slayer and the kid in the belly of another vampire? I'm sorry that's too far fetched even for me." Xander's hands were held in emphasis.  
"Shut up Xander." Willow said faintly her eyes trained on her pale best friend.  
"Angel?" Buffy sounded weak, which was no surprise since she promptly fainted once the words, were out of her mouth.

***

"Leave it alone Cordelia!"  
Usually she would respect this tone, the leave it alone before I kill you tone, but this was too important and he wasn't wearing leather pants, a clear indication of his homicidal mood.  
"I can't! You have to at least consider the possibility! I'm not naïve Angel, that day you were human, that day you took back? You and Buffy were down there getting groiny with one another, it's feasible hell it's beyond probable that one of your swimmers, happy to be alive met up with Buffy's eggs for a good time! I think you need to see the oracles." She concluded with her usual sharpness careful to look to the door, she knew those scoobies well and would bet her left foot that Xander Harris was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
"Voca killed them, remember?"  
"Pft." Cordelia scoffed "You're telling me the PTB haven't seen fit to set some new guys up with ugly robes? What's the worst that could happen Angel? We're flying blind here and if it could help, even in the tiniest way you should try."  
"You really think that this child could be mine and Buffy's?"  
No one could miss the hopefulness in his voice, even with his head buried under his hands. Taking a seat next to him she rubbed his back.  
"I'm Cordelia, I think it, I say it, its my way."  
"And I know first hand just how true that is."  
Both members of the AI team looked up startled, Buffy's eyes were opened and her colour had returned but neither knew how long she had been awake.  
"Uh, Cordy do you mind-"  
"Finding an elsewhere to be? My pleasure."  
The ex-cheerleader made a quick exit leaving the two soul mates alone once more.  
"So…"  
"So…"

***

Cordelia rubbed her temples, she'd forgotten how much arguing when on in Scooby meetings, Angel Investigations were more of the hack first ask later persuasion.  
"Okay that's it would you all please shut up?"  
There was the Queen C tone they all knew and loathed.  
"What would you suggest we do Cordelia?" Giles asked wearily leaning back against the table. "We're all ears."  
"Anne." She replied simply. "She runs the shelter she'd have to have taken basic first aid and she already knows about the weird and the wacky."  
"Bring another person into this?" Xander asked doubtfully. "Can we even trust her?"  
"More than I'd trust you." Cordelia replied snippily. "All we have to do is ask, worst case she says no. Gunn?"  
"One of these days I've got to call that girl when it isn't all doom and gloom."  
Gunn turned away from the group pulling out his cell.  
"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Giles asked quietly looking at Wes who was trying not to show his delight at the watcher's desire for his opinion.  
"None of us have any experience with this and if it comes down to it I'd feel more comfortable with someone whose medical knowledge wasn't gleaned from repeats of _ER_."  
"I didn't hear you complaining when I stopped you from bleeding to death after that bullet tore through you." Wes smiled weakly at the former homecoming queen.  
"I'm sorry, did you want to play midwife to Darla?" He asked her innocently.  
"Annie's in, Rondell and the boys are going to give her a ride over." Gunn announced saving Wes from Cordy's evil eye.  
"Xander!"  
The boy in question jumped away from the door quickly at least having the grace to look sheepish at his best friend's reprimand. Cordelia could actually feel her heart pressure rising with every breath from her ex.  
"You used to terrorise scorned women for like a thousand years right?"  
"Yes, this one time I made this guys intestines-"  
Cordelia cut her off with a hand to her face.  
"Yeah not with the caring of that, I'm just saying all the guys in the world and you choose that one? What happened? He the first guy you noticed checking out your rack and you thought hey! He'll do?"  
"I'll have you know our relationship is based on many things!" Xander said throwing his arm around Anya.  
"Yes, lots and lots of sex." Anya clarified, Dawn hid a smile behind her hand while Giles just looked uncomfortable no matter how often he had heard that. Cordy scoffed.  
"Wow I'm guessing you're trying to prove that practice makes perfect? Well you know how they say that repeating the same task over and over again and expecting different results is the definition of insanity?"  
"Your point?" Anya had clasped Xander tighter towards her, intimidated by the former beauty queen.  
"Nothing." Cordelia said with a roll of her eyes walking to stand by Fred who was looking increasingly uneasy. Darla let out another groan of pain.  
"I don't like this pain, make it stop!"  
Gunn perked up raising the cross brow to take aim.  
"Charles!" Fred admonished him curling her arm into his failing to notice the twinkle in Cordelia's eye. "Uh crumb cakes? How bout we all simmer down and have some sea breezes if there were ever a time to get drunk!" Lorne suggested gesturing to his bar with the bottle of rum in his hand.  
"Uh sorry I need you fire water free!" Cordelia told him grabbing him by the arm. "You and I are going to have a little talk with the powers that screw us."  
"Aw Cordelia princess of my homeland please think this through!" Lorne begged while Cordelia dragged him up the stairs.  
"Cordelia's a princess?" Giles murmured to Wesley.  
"Yes of Lorne's home dimension, Pylea. They believed she was the next Messiah."  
Giles was silent but a moment before his whole body convulsed in laughter.  
"What's so funny?"  
Giles straightened as Buffy came back into the room once again glued to Angel's side.  
"Cordelia's a princess and she just left with that Lorne guy." Willow replied looking worriedly between Buffy and her watcher missing the darkened look on Angel's face.  
"She's going to see the Oracles." Wesley said. "I think it's for the best."  
"She has no idea what they're capable of!" Angel growled. "They wont just tell her what she wants to know."  
"I thought they were a myth." Giles remarked surprised.  
"They're not and they rarely do anything that doesn't benefit them." He relaxed minutely when Buffy squeezed his hand anxiously.  
"You've encountered them." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes." He answered curtly.  
"And you didn't think this information may be of some use?" Xander asked snappishly.  
"Xander." Buffy warned, Angel was practically vibrating with tension.  
"Until Cordelia mentioned it I never even considered them a possibility."  
"Why does Cordelia want to talk to them, what aren't you telling us Angel?" Willow asked, not a trace of the nervous girl from three years ago evident. Wesley watched the furtive glances between the two warriors, the pit of his stomach coiling.  
"She's right about them, they may have information about me and about Buffy."  
"What'd you do this time?"  
"Xander I'm serious I will send you back to Spike so fast!"  
"Buffy what is it?"  
Great now Dawn was worried, she exhaled slowly her bottom lip chaffing from being chewed on.  
"Angel."  
The vampire that invented tall, dark and brooding sat down on one of the chair, Buffy's hands finding his back and rubbing softly.  
"The oracles helped me." His voice was thick with emotion, not something many people had heard before. Wesley felt for his friend, this was something he never wanted anyone to know. "The first year I was here when Buffy visited, a demon attacked us, we tracked it when we fought some of its blood mixed with mine. I become human."  
Dawn's gasp was the loudest, Willow's hands had reached out for Buffy and Giles had dropped his glasses. Buffy silenced them all with a look.  
"Doyle had a vision." It was impossible to miss the grieve that passed over his face at the mention of his fallen comrade. "I went to kill the demon and instead it almost killed me, if Buffy hadn't been there."  
"Uh not to state the obvious or nothing but you're still a vampire."  
This time it was Anya who slapped Xander up the head.  
"Shh! I wanna know what happened."  
"It was a Mohra demon sent to take out champions, I went to the oracles and asked them to change me back."  
Willow's lip trembled, her eyes shiny with tears much like Buffy's own.  
"You had the chance to…. And you?" Giles was at a loss for words.  
"It was just a demon, I couldn't be with Buffy if it meant her life or the lives of others." He paraphrased the words he had told her on that lost day.  
"How could you not tell us this?" Xander asked turning to Buffy.  
"No one knew, I was the only one with the memory of that day." Angel answered. "Cordelia's right, they might know something but they wont take an audience with a messenger, they'll want a champion."  
"Well we should get going, what does one buy for the people who hold the fate of your life in the palm of their hands?" Buffy asked tugging on Angel's hand.  
"I had no idea." Xander said softly as the door to the club screeched shut behind them.  
"Yeah we'd actually all worked that out already." Gunn replied staring at the curly haired construction worker.  
"Hey Gunn, the cavalry's here!" Rondell yelled slamming his feet against the door. The former crew leader cleared his throat turning to the stairs, Xander sinking into the booth guilt nagging at him.

***

**Yes I am harsh on Xander, it always drove me bonkers how he got away with everything and no one ever called him on it. He was a BA hater and didn't pass on Willow's message. I blame him for Angel being sent to hell! Anyways show me some love…please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss.**

**Ch5…**

***

Cordelia was pacing the rocky room glaring at the flame that wouldn't light.  
"We beseech access to the knowing ones!" She yelled once more. "And if they know what's good for them they'll give me that damn access!"  
"Cordy honey, we've been beseeching for twenty minutes I think we've been rejected."  
Cordelia's mouth set in a firm line.  
"Listen up! I've played messenger for you guys for two years, suffered skull-crushing visions of the most horrific things and all with little complaint now I need you to do something for me. Hell it's not even for me, it's for that champion you guys are so fond of!"  
"Do you really want to piss off the people who send you those things darling?" Lorne asked cagily wanting nothing more than to be far, far away from this place, he knew his place but he also knew better than to tell Cordelia Chase hers.  
"The gateway to lost souls is under the post office?"  
He thanked every god he knew and a few he didn't when he heard the voices of his favourite vampire and his slayer.  
"It makes a certain kind of sense."  
"Oh great, finally. Get with the beseeching!" Cordelia all but pushed Angel to the doorway one of his daggers in her hand. "You too."  
Buffy stepped forward grabbing Angel's hand in her own, she was actually nervous. These people, or whatever they were held her fate in their palms.  
"We beseech access to the knowing ones."  
The light blinded them and then once more only Lorne and Cordelia were in the rocky room.  
"Why must you bother us lower being?"  
Buffy dropped her arm from her eyes and took in the two robed people, the boy head an air of condescension that she was itching to punch out of him. The woman was less annoying though she too was smirking.  
"Dagger, Chinese seventeenth century."  
Angel threw it to them not being careful, either that or not caring if it sliced them, the man snatched it from the air and admired it in spite of himself, and it really was a nice dagger.  
"You want to know of your son."  
She said this to Angel but her eyes were on Buffy, the slayer found herself unable to talk.  
"It's not Darla's child is it?"  
"Why would the powers bless such a miracle upon such an evil and vile creature? No, she was convenient, right place, right time but you already know that."  
Angel's grip on Buffy's hand tightened, his stomach twisting unto itself.  
"The child is human, how is that possible?"  
"The boy is special, unlike any other, his birth was prophesized."  
"The guardian of the dark." Buffy whispered, more to herself than to the others.  
"That is you child, one girl in all the world, chosen to fight the darkness and cursed to love one of them." The female oracle's voice was gentler, she almost pitied her, her life would not be easy.  
"This child, he was why the Mohra demon attacked us, he knew that the prophecy was about us, our child." Angel stated this, but it was more a question, a hopeful one at that. The male oracle sneered.  
"Why you two are more important than any other remains questionable, your child however is unparalleled."  
Her legs didn't buckle from beneath her and she didn't gasp, her face was a cold mask.  
"If this child was prophesized how could you let Angel take back that day?" A small sliver of anger seeped into her words. "I thought you were meant to be the knowing ones?"  
"Quiet, you may be a slayer but you are of little consequence to me. We did not know of the prophecy and when we did we made moves to correct our mistake." The male oracle glared at Buffy turning his back on her. "You have you're answers, do not bother us with such trivial questions again."  
The blinding light shone once more and before either could blink the marble columns were replaced by walls of rock and a very impatient Cordelia Chase.  
"So?"  
Tact had never been her thing, her gaze racked over her boss and best friend and the slayer who she had grown to call a friend. The two were gazing at each other in that way that only they could. Hands clasped in between them.  
"Lorne?" Exasperation coloured her tone but even the anagogic demon was silent.  
"Give them a minute crumb cake. You'll know soon enough."  
And just as he had before he stepped forward and manoeuvred Cordelia into his arms as her brain was split in half by one of those hot lava being poured into her skull visions. When she came to her eyes immediately sought out the two champions who were still lost in each other.  
"Oh boy, the ex watchers are going to have a field day with this."

***

They weren't the strongest fighters, or the most impressive sight but they were what he needed, they had the one thing that was required to beat Angelus; passion. Each of these people had been wronged by a vampire, had a loved one taken, in some cases their souls destroyed and taken over by a monster of darkness, they all wished to find justice, retribution. They were passionate about making sure no one ever had to go through what they had and they were willing to die to achieve that goal.  
"Aubrey you're not using your full strength put your weight behind it."  
Yes they would do nicely, they were coming for the vampire tonight.

***

Yes only a little tiny update because the next chapter is going to be looong and I couldn't cut it up without ruining the flow of the story, yes I know its kind of cliché for Buffy to be Connor's mum but its my fic so NA NANNI NA NA!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss.**

**Ch6…**

***

The crew of street fighters had increased in numbers, both a blessing and a curse. No one chose this life willingly, knowing how many of these people, some barely more than kids had had their lives ripped away from them, their family and friends murdered made Gunn sad and angry. The kids were the most skittish making sure to keep as much distance between the howling vampire and themselves as possible, Rondell had quickly assigned them to a weapons station whittling stakes soaked with holy water, the more experienced of the crew were patrolling the outside in case the furies spell didn't hold keeping in touch with the Walkie Talkie's Gunn had bought when the cash had first started coming in from Angel. Rondell himself was pouring over the plans to the building that Lorne had left out; Fred's tiny slip that they were in a demon bar had sadly not gone unnoticed.

"Are you sure this guy can be trusted? I know you're all tight with the vampire but this guy? He's got horns man!" Rondell spat out thrusting the photo of Lorne he had ripped off the wall. Gunn had to grit his teeth to keep from actually yelling at his friend, he never thought he would call him a racist but right now he was. The tiny wisp of a girl with the world's largest mouth, rivalling even Cordelia's had set her glare on him.

"How dare you! I don't consider you evil just because you have a penis! Anagogic demons are harmless, they don't feast on babies, drink blood or anything, he's wearing a silk suit and a cravat for Christ sake! Do you seriously think he is trying to take over the world? How? One karaoke bar at a time?" Anya snorted, Xander smiling at his girlfriend proudly. "The real one's to look out for are the witches!" Willow and Tara looked at each other uncomfortably as everyone's gaze swung to them. "Or the little girl who is literally a key to hell!" Now it was Dawn's turn to blush. "Or Xander! I mean he's a-"

Anya's words become muffled as Xander leapt to his feet his hand clasped over her mouth.

"Honey I beg you. Stop helping." Xander looked over to Giles, always with the level head whom in spite of the situation looked to be trying not to laugh.

"What she meant to say is that sometimes there are far worse things in the world than a demon. Sadly in the fight against evil there is no black and white, you must be able to see the shades of grey if you wish to prevail."

Rondell glanced around the room, each of these people working hard to help a vampire, comfortable in the space of a demon.

"They're right Rondell." Anne's soft voice broke the tense air. "You've met demons, they are cold and ruthless. But so are humans, if we don't think of all humans as evil because of one group we shouldn't do that to demons either."

The street fighter stared at Anne, of all the people that had come into his life; she'd never lied to him. She pleaded with him and he relented.

"Okay, but this doesn't mean I'm happy about this."

Xander snickered pretending not to notice the disapproving glares from Willow and Dawn.

"Oh none of us are happy about this, you think I want to be here helping protect Dead boy's spawn?"

Rondell smirked, the walkie-talkie on his hip crackling to life before he could reply.

"Dracula and co requesting entrance."

"Check. Send them in."

The door to the club screeched loudly as the group of four were allowed admittance, Angel's uncharacteristic whine travelling down the stairs.

"…is a overdramatic hack who gives vampires a bad name."

The two ex watchers both hid a grin, though for two very different reasons.

"Yeah, yeah he's a jerk. I know **believe** **me** I know."

Dawn stood up slowly her sister's worn voice causing her stomach to slide around uncomfortably. Lorne and Cordelia followed in behind them, the former heading straight to the bar while the latter made a beeline for Wes.

"Buffy…what happened?"

Giles stepped forward his natural instinct to protect his surrogate flaring up, even Xander's face was devoid of its usual sneer in Angel's presence.

"The oracles, what did they say?" Tara asked the question on everyone's tongue, the room waiting with bated breath. Buffy's eyes connected with Dawn's, the answer reflected in her face. The younger Summers trembled slightly, her legs wobbling beneath her. Giles's eyes softened and he reached out a hand to the girl who to him would always be his slayer.

"Oh Buffy."

It wasn't sadness or pity that coloured his tone, but it wasn't exactly congratulations. This child would not have an easy life.

"I guess you mean oh Mama."

Her joke fell on deaf ears Xander's loud hack of disbelief doing little to break the tension.  
Willow stepped forward slowly a real smile blossoming on her face, the two best friends hugged.

"It's everything you ever wanted, and you don't even have to get fat or have your body torn apart by child birth!"

The slayer laughed weakly looking around the room taking notice of the new occupants for the first time, her gaze wondered over the slim blonde before doing a double take.

"Lily?"

"It's Anne now, you said I could have it remember?"

Anne stood tall, barely resembling the frail and insecure Buffy remembered from those horror months in LA.

"Right, what are you doing here?"

Willow stared at the blonde; she knew there was something familiar about her.

"Apparently delivering your baby. Looks like I'll be helping you for a change."

"Not to be rude or anything but you guys know each other?"

One thing Gunn had learnt very early on after meeting Cordelia was that tact is just not saying the truth; sometimes he really had no use for it.

"Buffy saved my life, twice."

Recognition flittered past Xander's eyes.

"You were in that cult with Ford. The Anne Rice wannabe!" He exclaimed rather loudly, if his skin could burn beneath withering glares it would a crispy red by now. Anne flushed slightly.

"Yeah, I was lucky… I got out before that peroxide addicted vampire could kill me too."

The slightest hint of fear crossed Anne's eyes, gone in the next second.

"Somebody stake me. Labour is more enjoyable than this." Darla smirked at the room.

"Shouldn't you be howling in pain? You know, justice for all the people you murdered?" Dawn asked glaring at the blonde; she could still remember the twin wounds on her mother's neck she had caused.

"It's gone."

Fred inched closer to the vampire careful to avoid the crackly cage her eyes widening at the blood that soaked the chair.

"Uh guys?"

Fred held up her hand now covered in blood.

"Oh that is not good."

***

Humans protecting vampires, what the world was coming to. The people were no more than children, but they were armed well and kept a close watch. Fortunately they were a chatty bunch.

"Could it be? Angelus has fallen for a slayer?"

It was sort of romantic in a maudlin sort of way. He'd never appreciated irony until that moment; she mustn't be much of a fighter if he was still around.

"You're finally doing something about that little vampire problem we have are you?"

A few of his people jumped as Sahjahn suddenly appeared next to him, Justine pulling them back quickly from attacking the demon.

"You never said that he was in love with a slayer. Love, the gift of the soul." Holtz replied eying the demon wearily, he looked nervous.

"So he likes to make with the puppy dog eyes what's the problem?"

"So it is true? He has been cursed with a soul?" Holtz asked intrigued.

"Yeah about a hundred years ago but I'm not big with the caring of that. What I do care about it is you fulfilling your end of the bargain and seeing as how there isn't a giant pile of dust in front of me I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you haven't."

"The time is almost upon us." Holtz answered gesturing towards the entrance of the building where two men were posted as guards. "Angel is holed up in there, they have humans guarding the perimeter."

"Humans loyal to a vampire, you got a problem with that?"

"None at all, I just prefer to know all the facts. Don't worry Sahjahn our little problem will soon cease to be."

The demon was far from reassured but left nonetheless. Holtz turned to his assorted fighters, Justine looking on at him adoringly.

"You all know what to do, if you have a shot take it but Angelus is mine."

The group nodded, Justine watching him carefully.

"You heard Daniel, get into position, tonight we kill him."

***


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss. Always.**

**Ch7… **

3 BA LOVE3

"Breathe, just breathe." Willow coached rubbing her back trying to soothe the frazzled girl.

"You'd think she was the one in labour." Rondell snorted at the petite blonde who looked mid panic attack, at her other side opposite the redheaded witch was the vampire in a state of equal panic being soothed by Cordelia although her method was more of the slapping him and yelling variety.

"How is it going in there?" Dawn asked practically pouncing on Giles as he came out of the bedroom trying to hide his bloodied hands from the eyes of the rest of the group.

"The baby is in distress, Darla's body cannot give it what it needs." He explained distractedly searching through the alcohol bottles, somehow Dawn didn't think it was for him to get his Ripper back on with.

"What are we going to do Giles?" She asked, he always had the answers; she needed him to have the answers right now. His eyes softened at the look of utter hopelessness on the younger Summers face.

"I don't know but we'll work it out, we always do." He promised not truly believing the words himself before disappearing into the backroom.

"Yo Rondell we got trouble."

The walkie talkie crackled to life and the gang leader grabbed it swiftly cursing at the familiar sounds of fighting coming over the transmission; there was yelling and swearing most of which was pretty unidentifiable except for a few words. "They're human!"

"What's going on out there?" Rondell yelled into the walkie, which only let out static in response.

'Incoming!" Cordelia muttered her body jerking as a vision took hold. Wes sprung forward to catch her before she hit the floor and Gunn helped move her onto one of the comfier chairs Fred searching Cordy's purse for aspirin that she could wash down with the vodka Lorne was reaching for.

"Holtz." She said when the pain subsided; she easily tossed back a half dozen of the pills not even noticing the burn of the vodka. "His name is Holtz, he's a vampire hunter."

Wes's eyes glinted with recognition. "But that was over a hundred years ago."

"So Cordy's vision was a rerun?" Xander asked the epitome of confused.

"No, he's here in LA." Cordy corrected not bothering to keep the annoyed tone from her voice. "More specifically fighting with Gunn's crew outside."

"Could this be that bad thing we were expecting?" Fred suggested uncomfortably jumping slightly at the crackling of the walkie-talkie.

"Give us the vampire."

The accent was thick and the voice actually made Angel shudder, for once Darla's screams of pain broke the tension rather than added to it.

"Well you heard the man, get out there." Xander declared cheerfully.

"So he can kill him?" Willow scoffed. "I don't think so."

"I agree with Will." Cordelia said coming to stand by the red haired witch arms firmly clasped over her chest. "There's no way we are sending Angel out there to be slaughtered by some supposed to be dead vampire hunter with an agenda. He wants **Angelus**, not Angel."

"I doubt he'll see the distinction." Wes added rubbing his forehead.

"This can't be happening." Buffy mumbled. Dawn recognised the onset of a Buffy breakthrough/ breakdown. She always had the best realisations when she was ranting mid breakdown. Gunn looked as though he was going to interrupt but she shushed him quickly.

"I am so sick of this! Dead people should stay dead! I saw Angel kill Darla with my own eyes and yet she's in the back room giving birth to a child that was conceived by Angel and I on a day I can't even remember! And since that is apparently not enough for me to deal with we need a guy who should have died one hundred years ago here to settle a beef with a demon that is locked away in Angel's head." Buffy paused to breath noisily trying in vain to calm down. "Oh and if that's not enough, I have to contend with Spike professing his eternal love for me in a song that Bono would think was a little preachy!"

"I think slay girls finally lost it." Rondell murmured to Gunn who frowned.

"Spike loves you?" Angel blurted out his mind taking on the most insane of the statements and grasping it for dear life.

"He **thinks** he loves me!" Buffy corrected. "And I think that out of everything that is definitely the least of our problems." Grabbing her jacket Buffy stalked towards the door.

"Buffy surely you're not going out there?"

"At least not without protection." Gunn added tossing a stake towards her. Buffy caught it easily and threw it back lifting her shirt to show the stake safely tucked in there, never left home without it.

"Don't worry bout me I can handle myself. But this Holtz guy better watch out."

She was out the door before anyone could utter another word.

"Okay what just happened?" Xander demanded his head feeling more than a little swimmy.

"You should remember Xan." Willow told him. "Nobody messes with her boyfriend."

"AAAAHHHH!"

The group all turned towards the back Angel rushing forward to the door, which opened in his face. Anne appeared looking tired and a little anguished, wrapped in her arms was a crying red and in many people's opinions rather slimy looking baby.

"It's a boy." Giles announced clapping Angel on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"How's Darla?" Tara asked not sensing the vampire's energy anymore.

"Dead." Giles answered keeping his eyes on Angel. "She staked herself, she said that it was the one good thing she could do with her life."

Angel didn't even seem to hear them so captivated by the tiny baby who was now nestled in his arms.

"Hello Connor."

3BA LOVE3

Outside was chaos, rain had begun to fall which only contributed to Buffy's bad mood. Gunn's guys were clearly holding their own against the rag tag team led by Holtz. A particularly vicious and badly dyed red head was kicking one of the crew in the stomach, he barely looked sixteen.

"Hey just because curls down there has better hair than you is no reason to resort to violence." She lectured pulling the girl off him and throwing her against the dumpster. "Where's Holtz?"

The red head spat out blood and took a swing at her, which she easily ducked. "Why would I tell you?"

"Well I've had a long year, I've died, gone to heaven, been pulled back oh and I just found out that a vampire that tried to kill me and was killed in front of me was brought back to life by an evil law firm and is currently giving birth to a baby that is actually mine. I've spent the last week being terrorised by a singing demon and another vampire who thinks he is in love with me. I haven't slept in two days and now my hair is frizzy. I have no problem kicking your ass until you show me where he is."

The red head was obviously deficient, jumping to her feet she tried to head butt Buffy, thrusting her palm up she heard that satisfying crunch of broken bone as the girl's nose shuttered. Surveying the rest of the street she looked around for who Holtz could be, most of the people looked young and none had that ye oldie vibe she could feel… except him. That guy with the horrible hair and the Sherlock Holmes jacket gave her the creeps.

"You hurt my best fighter." He noted as Buffy approached him.

"She was the best you could do?" She asked incredulously. "You must have a lousy training program."

"And who exactly might you be?" Holtz enquired critically taking her in.

"The slayer." She replied pleased with the way her words settled on him. "Call off your men, they're fighting a battle that has already been fought."

"These people have lost everything to vampires, I lost everything to the vampire inside that building. What does your watcher think of you protecting that which you are meant to kill?"

"I can get him for you if you like? He's right inside protecting an innocent vampire. Angelus is gone. He wont be coming back ever."

"I saw him enter myself." Holtz countered. "I saw the beast."

"No you saw **Angel**." She emphasized. "Angelus was cursed with a soul, Angel's soul. He is no more responsible for what happened to your family than I am. He is a good man now, he helps people. I've seen it, I've felt it."

Holtz looked taken aback still searching for something in her face, when he found it he gasped and recoiled.

"Dear Lord, you're in love with him. It would be poetic if it weren't so despicable."

Buffy didn't try to deny it. "Yes I love him, just like he loves me. He is a good man. You can't persecute him and all these innocent people for something the demon did over a hundred years ago, that's not right."

"You expect me to believe a vampire feels remorse, that he has changed?" He challenged. "I've fought these things a long time child they are not capable of such things."

"Angel is." She replied simply. "He will spend the rest of his existence repenting for sins he did not commit. You are here to fight something that has been dead a hundred years."

"You know what he has done, what he could do again. And yet you protect him?"

"He is a good man." She repeated, not being dead for a hundred or so years had obviously messed with his mind, or maybe he had always been this dense.

"He's not a man, he's an abomination, a tool of evil."

Xander's voice proclaiming Holtz to be the tool popped into her mind and she bit back a snicker.

"He is a champion, he fights for the Powers That Be. I can show you." Buffy looked back towards the building, she heard the almost silent shift in his body and dodged his punch. "Of course like I told your folicly challenged friend I can beat it into you as well."

Buffy pulled back and punched Holtz in the face, she liked to think that she didn't always resort to violence but sometimes it really was the only way to go. "Angel had no soul when he did those things, you can claim no such thing. You are full of vengeance, and it will eat you up inside until there is nothing left."

"It seems you know it well." He retorted landing a blow to her stomach. He was a good fighter but he also had more than a few years and pounds on her.

"Revenge? Maybe I do, it won't fill the emptiness in you. That hole will keep tearing at you until there is nothing left and you just want to die." By now her hair wasn't just frizzy it was matted with sweat and rain, her make up was scary looking and her clothes were beyond charity worthy.

"So you suggest I what? Retreat so that you and your vampire can live in bliss?" He spat now on his back winded and held down by her foot.

"I'm giving you a choice, you can take your friends and you can leave and never come back." She pushed her hair from her face. "Or you can fight and I will hurt you. I wont kill you but I will hurt you. I've got a lot of anger and you are just the punching bag I've been craving."

"Or I can kill you." He challenged jumping up with remarkable agility. Too bad Buffy was prepared for it, she heaved her elbow into his face breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious. Heaving him over her shoulder she muttered to herself and darted back to the building, this was the longest day ever.

"What?" She snapped dropping Holtz onto the floor in a heap. Angel turned around cradling the baby in his arms and looked at her.

"Connor." She whispered.

3 BA LOVE3

**sorry it took forever to update…I was really torn about this chapter and how it would all go down with Holtz. Expect an update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Ch8..._

She seemed to have forgotten completely about the unconscious and bleeding person she had dumped on the floor, she was now enraptured with the baby boy that was nestled in her arms.

"Hey there Connor, I'm your mum."

Tears filled her eyes and Angel protectively cradled her into his body, everyone else in the room felt vaguely uncomfortable, it was as though they were intruding on a very private moment. Which they really sort of were. Considering he was her nephew Dawn had no qualms about joining the family moment.

"Hi little boy I'm your Auntie Dawn and I'm going to spoil you so much." She teased grabbing his foot. "How did you know Angel called him Connor?"

Buffy pulled her gaze away from her baby to look at her sister, pretty much everyone in the room had the same expression Dawn was wearing. She flushed slightly with embarrassment and Angel ever the protector answered for her.

"A long time ago we talked about it and we both liked the name Connor."

It was definitely not the full story but he wasn't going to tell everyone about one of their many conversations from the forgotten day, it was too personal. Momentarily broken out of his baby trance he remembered the body on the floor.

"We should probably tie him up and check him for weapons, from what I can recall he always favoured a dagger in his left boot."

Gunn glad to have something to do dragged Holtz to one of the chairs and set about securing him with the most complicated knots he could tie. Xander helped to empty his pockets an arsenal of daggers and stakes piling up on the

table.

"Who is this dude MacGyver?" He asked amazed at how much he had managed to strap to his body.

"Worse." Wesley answered. "He has a thirst for vengeance against Darla and Angelus."

"Yeah he's not much with the understanding that Angelus is gone." Buffy added tiredly. "I tried telling him but it was

like talking to a brick wall." She paused for a beat. "Or Harmony."

"I'm thinking us telling him Angel's a champion for good isn't going to do the trick. Any chance we can get a little mystical help?" Cordy asked smiling at Lorne hopefully.

"Yeah cause he's really going to trust the guy with horns and green skin!" He scoffed wishing for the hundredth time he could get drunk.

"I meant do you know any tests that would prove he's good now?" She clarified. "Check your sources, you know more mystical people than all of us put together!"

"But I doubt they'd be too wiling to help a slayer and Angel the former scourge of Europe!"

"Well if favours won't cut it how bout I just let them keep their ribcages, you know as new hats to wear." Buffy said sweetly cooing at her baby, which made the threat all the more terrifying. Lorne gulped, so maybe Angel hadn't exaggerated when it came to her graphic threats.

"I probably wont open with that." Lorne decided. "Cordy beautiful since this was your fine suggestion how would you like to accompany me? The kind of demons we'll be dealing with are far less likely to hurt me in front of a lady."

"Sure but someone should probably go out and get some diapers and formula for Connor." She suggested turning an evil smirk to Xander. "You're the least useful here, don't forget bottles."

Gunn bit back his snort tightening the last of the knots and securing the hand cuffs that Lorne 'just happened to have' around his wrists.

"You know Cordy doesn't really like having to repeat herself." He warned a sulking Xander.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered grabbing Angel's wallet from the leather duster before disappearing up the stairs. No one really noticed too focussed on either the baby or the unconscious hunter.

"So what are we going to do when he wakes up?"

Wes turned to him grimly taking off his glasses and pocketing them.

"Whatever we have to."

He so didn't like the sound of that.

_Always_

Angel stared at the baby, his baby. His and Buffy's baby. All words he loved to hear.

"He's perfect."

He couldn't help but agree with Buffy, he was perfect and a miracle and all theirs.

"Hey there little guy." Buffy whispered playing with his hands. "You are going to be so spoiled."

"I don't know who will be worse Cordy or Willow." Angel groaned. "Or Dawn or Fred."

"I wouldn't count out Giles, I think there's a big baby softie hiding away under all that tweed."

"Well there had to be something under there." Angel reasoned earning a small smile from Buffy.

"And I bet Daddy will spoil him most of all." She batted his feet around. "Buying him mini broad swords and reading him poetry to get him to sleep at night."

"Oh and I'm sure Mummy will buy him more clothes than he could deal with." Angel teased enjoying the easy feeling they had while it lasted. "Teaching him how to whittle stakes and call for pizza."

"And Chinese, I'm a great at calling for Chinese." She added smiling proudly. "Poor little guy you are going to be so spoiled and know so much about this world that others don't."

"Fred and Tara are working up a list of possible enemies right now." Angel said stroking Connor's cheek.

"Willow solidified the Furies spell, nothing will hurt Connor. We wont let it, there are over a dozen people out there who wont let it happen either." Buffy promised. "Our lives are always in peril but I don't think the powers would have allowed such a miracle to happen without protecting it somehow."

"I'll make him walk around in a bubble if it keeps him safe." Angel told her, he had finally found something that enchanted him as much as Buffy always had.

"You're going to be the daddy who freaks out over a little skinned knee aren't you?"

"He's our miracle, I think I'll freak out over every little thing." He said ruefully.

"What are we going to do about Holtz Giles was pretty adamant about us not just killing him." Buffy asked turning the subject to the most pressing matter, she had a feeling they would be spending a lot of time in the future just marvelling over their perfect baby.

"We could send him back to his own time."

"But then there are no guarantees he wont just find another demon to make a deal with." Buffy pointed out.

"I hate to interrupt but he's waking up." Willow said flushing in embarrassment at having to interrupt.

"Angelus." Holtz greeted taking in the small baby in his arms, so tiny like the baby he had taken from him.

"Actually it's Angel. As in vampire with a soul and not Angelus." Buffy corrected. "And I'm Buffy the vampire slayer. That's my watcher Giles and my ex watcher Wesley. And these two gals are Wiccas, probably the most powerful you'll ever find."

"I'm Fred, Angel rescued me from a hell dimension, he saved the lives of everyone here in some way. He's a good man and he wants to atone for what Angelus did."

"This is just what Angelus does, he has you all fooled." Holtz growled. "Where's Darla, she's never far from him."

"Dead." Angel replied. "She sacrificed herself so that he could live."

"You expect me to believe that you were granted your soul and given a baby?" Holtz scoffed.

"Believe what you want." Dawn told him crossing her arms. "But Angel is a good man, a champion for the powers and if you want to get to him it will have to be through me."

"I know your pain." Giles said striding forward. "Angelus took someone from me but still I stand here with him safe in the knowledge that the man who maimed and murdered is not the one standing here."

"All lies."

"You shouldn't be here, this isn't your time, your world." Wes tried. "All this vengeance, it's killing you. It wont make the hurt go away."

"No but it will ensure that no other man will go through the agony that I have." Holtz replied with steely resolve.

"Angelus can never come back." Tara said softly. "Angel's soul is his, his entire aura is good and not fragmented, the beast in his mind is no more."

"The spell." Willow mumbled. "I didn't think it worked! It was before all of this happened I found a spell to extinguish evil. I did the spell but it didn't take away your evil Buffy, it took away Angel's."

"What?" Buffy asked. "Willow what are you talking about?"

"You've been so sad since you've been back, I thought that if I could find a spell to remove the evil from your mind it could help. I guess I wasn't specific enough, I had to use something of yours and the first thing I could find was that ring Angel gave you." Willow babbled. "Of course it got rid of Angelus! He needs to sing for Lorne, he can tell us for sure."

"I'll call Cordy tell her to get back here with Lorne, doubt they would be having much luck anyway." Gunn volunteered already hitting his speed dial, his favourite barbie was number 2. He spoke softly into the phone only a few people in the room had the ability to hear and they were supernatural. "They'll be here soon, they were already on their way back. Apparently one of Lorne's clients didn't like the way Cordy was looking at him and tried something, Lorne says you guys owe him a new suit."

"He can put it on my tab." Angel replied curtly, he suppose there could be worst things in the world than shopping with Lorne, like shopping with Lorne and Cordelia.

"Who is this Lorne? Another evil demon you expect to trust?"

"He's anagogic and completely harmless." Wes explained glaring. "He can read your future when you sing, I'd refrain from it if I were you since your future is looking grimmer by the minute."

"When did he get so hot and scruffy? He's making me hot." Anya declared smiling appreciatively at Wes who managed to not blush at Anya's brashness.

"Lucky Xander's not here, somehow I don't think he could take him." Dawn mumbled, she was inclined to agree with Anya, Wes did look much better now that he'd lost that giant stick up his butt.

"You can play your parlour tricks but I will never believe you. That evil demon murdered my family and I will not rest until I repay him the favour." Holtz vowed glaring at Angel.

"Buffy!"

"What?" She answered innocently shaking her head slightly, she had punched the guy pretty hard. "He was asking for it! He threatened Connor!"

Giles shook his head making sure his hand covered the small smile, his slayer really did have spunk.

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked. "We can't send him back to his world, he can't stay in ours."

"And we can't kill him." Buffy finished frowning. "I don't think we can just keep him locked up in here."

"Maybe the Powers that suck could help us." Dawn suggested. "Lorne must be linked to them too, maybe he can use Cordelia to send a message to them?"

"We've tried that before, the force of it sent Lorne into a wall."

"Well it could be worse." Anya said.

"Hey Rondell there's this blonde punk here who say's he knows you guys." The walkie-talkie crackled.

"You just had to say it!"

ALWAYS!


End file.
